Forward
by puellascribit5
Summary: If there was one thing that Peter learned throughout the past four years, it's that people can change.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night at the office. Many agents and clerks were clearing out for the day; all excited for the upcoming weekend. Neal was talking in the bullpen with Jones and Diana around him. He was sitting at his desk with his feet on the table, like usual, no doubt telling some exciting _hypothetical_ story of a high-profile theft.

Then there was Peter. Peter, who was locked away in his office, working hard on two different files in front of him. He was just taking a short break and then he'd get back to finishing the last of the papers and be done for the day. Earlier, he had made plans to get a few drinks with Neal after work. That was when Peter would present one of the files to Neal.

Monday would mark the last week of Neal's four year sentence. Four years of ups and downs, highs and lows, friendships and fights—all coming to a close.

_Or were they?_

Neal hadn't really discussed his plans for when the tracking anklet comes off for good. He's thrown some ideas at Peter, of course, but nothing official just yet. One of his many ideas was to take Sara on a long, relaxing, tour of Europe. Italy, France, Spain, and everything in between. Peter made a small joke about alerting all the museums that Neal Caffrey was back, and they both laughed. But Peter didn't object, he encouraged the travel. As grand as New York is, he understands Neal's desire to travel to the other side of the globe

Neal told him that June promised his apartment at the original $700 when he came back. There was no doubt he wouldn't. All the mess about Kate, the music box, Adler, the U-boat treasure, all of it, had been sorted out ages ago. Neal was staying. He had made his choice.

Peter looked back into the bullpen. Neal must have told some joke because all three of them were laughing hysterically. He'd have to find out just what was so funny later. Neal looked up at him and they locked eyes. Neal waved his hand, telling him to put the work down and leave. But, Peter couldn't just yet, he wasn't done. He held up a hand, saying a few more minutes. Neal nodded and went back to joking around with Jones and Diana.

Looking down at the two files on his desk, Peter picked up the one on the far right and held it carefully. This file contained a new consulting job for a certain ex-con. He had been talking about it with Hughes for months. Hughes agreed and sent the request to the higher-ups, who later went on to say that Neal was something special and that they wanted him to continue his work with the bureau. The final papers just came in the other day. All that was left was Neal's signature and the deal would be complete. Neal would provide his expertise, sans anklet, and receive a real salary. Peter had been holding on to the file until tonight, which is why he made plans with Neal.

The current file that Peter was currently working on was a report. Since the start of Neal's consulting with the bureau, Peter was asked by the higher-ups to evaluate and discuss Neal's rehabilitation. Since the four years were now coming to a close, he had to wrap up the paper. The point of the report was to enlighten and encourage other agents to participate in the criminal consulting program and to give people like Neal a second chance. Because if there was one thing that Peter learned throughout the past four years, it's that people _can_ change.

He put the unfinished report back on the table and turned to the computer. Peter placed his fingers on the keyboard, getting ready to type. _This was it._ One last paragraph and it would finally be done.

_In conclusion…_

There was so much that Peter could put down. That these have been the most difficult, confusing, thrilling, _rewarding_, four years of his life. No, he couldn't put all that down, it was too personal. Instead, Peter carefully chose different words to conclude his report. Words that would hopefully persuade other agents like himself to look into the program.

He looked back up one more time after printing out the last paper to the report. Diana was grabbing her purse from her desk and Jones was waving goodbye before walking out of the office. Neal walked Diana to the door and she laughed once last time before joining Jones in the elevator. The three of them wished each other good weekends and departed.

Peter turned his attention to the paper that just came out of the printer. He swiftly placed it in the finished file as he heard a knock on his office door.

"Hey, you ready?" Neal asked. He spotted the two files in Peter's hands. "What are those for?"

"Oh, these? They're nothing, I'll show you later." Peter got out of his chair with the two files in hand.

Neal nodded. "If you say so." He knew Peter was up to something.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Drinks are on me."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

After making their way down the stairs, Neal stopped at his desk to grab his signature fedora. He did a smooth hat trick before placing it on his head.

"You good?" Peter asked.

"Now I am." Neal smiled as he adjusted the fedora before walking to the elevator with Peter.

Peter wasn't worried about Neal. For some reason, he knew that Neal would eventually come back. There was just too much to leave behind. After all, he had a life here.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Hey, there! I had a little case of writer's block for my other story and this just popped into my head and I had to write it. I got the idea for Peter's report from the White Collar USA website. There's this interactive thing where you can "explore the FBI office" and in Peter's office, there was a small little unfinished report about criminal consultants and Neal. If I get stuck on my story again or if I have extra time, I'll maybe add a chapter like this one, but for Neal. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It was late Friday night at the FBI office. The few agents that were still there were busy collecting their things for the weekend. Neal had made plans earlier to go and get drinks with Peter after work, but the agent in question said he had a few more things to finish before closing out for the night. Right now, he was chatting with Jones and Diana in the bullpen.

"You know what would be funny?" Jones asked.

Neal and Diana shook their heads.

"If you pulled a prank on Friday. A big one. Something for the whole office."

Diana laughed. "Or even better, on Hughes."

"I'll see what I can do." Neal winked.

The upcoming Friday would be his last day at the Bureau as their criminal consultant. His four year sentence was coming to a close. To be honest, Neal never thought he'd make it all the way. Nor did a lot of other agents. But they all came around in the end.

Neal glanced up at Peter's office. He was still busy typing something on his computer. After a moment, Peter looked down and they locked eyes. Neal mouthed _come on_ and Peter held up a hand; _just a few more minutes_. He nodded and went back to talking with Jones and Diana, who were coming up with crazy ideas for pranks. Like removing the glass walls, or even painting Peter's Taurus gold.

Yeah, he was definitely going to miss this place.

He's discussed a few plans with Peter. Legal plans, of course. Neal told Peter of how he wants to take Sara all across Europe. They'd go all over, making sure they spent enough time at each place. And possibly stopping by a few museums here or there. As far as he was concerned, they had all the time in the world. Neal was actually relieved when Peter didn't object to the trip. Lately, Peter's opinion has started to be really important to him. Neal decided that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

That's why yesterday he booked two plane tickets to Paris for this Saturday. Since he made plans with Peter, Neal was going surprise Sara with the news tomorrow. He was sure she'd go with him. Their relationship had evolved from complicated to something a bit more serious.

The only thing that was left were the goodbyes. Neal was never good at saying goodbye. In his previous line of work, saying goodbye wasn't in the handbook, if there was a handbook. There was a reason for that. Saying goodbye made you second guess yourself. Mozzie was always good at reminding him of that rule.

Neal hasn't seen Mozzie for a few months. They had some disagreements ever since the U-boat mess was sorted out. One day, Mozzie just left. Neal wasn't surprised, he saw it coming. Though, every once in a while, Neal would find a pigeon waiting for him on June's balcony, with a little note tied to its leg.

The only goodbye Neal was really worried about was Peter's. He had no clue what to say, or even do for that matter. Neal wondered if he should give Peter some sort of gift. But what would be good enough for the agent who's given him everything? Neal didn't have the slightest clue. At least he still had until Friday to figure out what to do.

"Alright, I think I better head out. It's getting late and I promised Valarie I'd be home before 10," Jones said as he grabbed his suit jacket from his chair.

"How are things with Valarie going?" Diana asked.

"Pretty good, actually." Jones smiled.

"That's great." Neal said.

"I should be going too." Diana looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'll get the elevator." Jones walked to the front of the office and through the doors.

"Thanks. I'll just grab my purse." Diana got her things from her desk. "You leaving too, Neal?"

Neal shook his head. "I'm waiting on Peter."

Diana looked up to Peter's office. "Wonder what he's working on."

"I'll find out." Neal smiled.

"I'm sure you will, Caffrey."

Neal walked Diana past the doors and to the elevator, which Jones was holding for her.

"Oh, by the way," Diana turned to Neal, "Christy wanted me to thank you for the pesto recipe you gave her. It was fantastic."

"No problem, glad I could be of service."

"Any chance I can get my hands on this fantastic recipe?" Jones asked. "I've been wanting to cook something special for Val."

"Of course, the pesto is always a crowd pleaser. I'll email over the recipe when I get the chance," Neal said.

"Thanks, man." Jones patted Neal on the shoulder.

"See you Monday, Neal," Diana pressed the first floor button and the elevator doors closed.

Neal sighed. He was really going to miss Jones and Diana.

He turned around and headed up to Peter's office to find out what the agent was working so hard on.

Neal knocked before opening the door. "Hey, you ready?" He eyed the files in Peter's hand. "What are those for?"

"Oh, these? They're nothing, I'll show you later."

Some might have thought Peter would be a better at lying after being around a conman for four years, but he wasn't. Neal nodded anyway. "If you say so."

"Come on, let's get out of here. Drinks are on me." Peter quickly changed the subject.

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

Neal stopped at his desk and flipped on his fedora.

"You good?" Peter asked.

"Now I am." Neal smiled as he adjusted the fedora before walking to the elevator with Peter.

Neal wasn't worried about his future without the anklet. After everything, he knew that Peter would always welcome him back with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** So, I actually wrote Neal's part! And yes, I gave Jones a girlfriend. I figured he needed a happy ending. And yeah, Mozzie left (for now!). I just think him and Neal need a break from each other. I've already started writing a few other chapters so I'll get those up when I'm ready. This one-shot is turning into something a bit longer! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Neal walked a few blocks down to the bar. Peter held the two files with a firm grip, while Neal just walked normally; unaware of the offer hidden in one of the files. The bar they chose was surprisingly empty, which was perfectly fine with Peter. Sitting down at a table, Peter got a bottle of his favorite Heisler beer and Neal got his Kettle One on the rocks.

"So," Neal put down his drink, "You going to tell me what's so important in those files?"

"Sure," Peter handed over the file with Neal's job offer.

"This better not be a mortgage fraud case," Neal teased as he opened the file. Peter saw Neal's eyes widen as he scanned the file. "Is this for real?" he looked up.

Peter nodded. "It's all real. Papers came in from D.C. earlier in the week. All that's left is your signature."

"Peter, I don't know what to say." Neal put down the file. This would mean he could have a _real_ job. He could continue working at the Bureau with Jones, Diana, and especially—Peter.

"You don't have to say anything," Peter smiled, "You just have to sign and the deal's done."

Neal didn't say anything; he just started at the file, considering his future.

"I'm sorry," Peter broke the silence, "I didn't mean to pressure you into signing. I just thought that…"

Neal stopped staring at the file and looked at Peter. "No, Peter, this is great. _Really_." He spotted a stray pen on another table and reached over to pick it up. Clicking the pen, he flipped to the last page of the file, and signed his name on the line. Neal didn't know what he was feeling. He was relieved that he didn't have to worry about finding work. Not many people would be keen on hiring an ex-con, even if he was reformed. He was also glad that he'd continue working with Peter. That was what truly sealed the deal.

"Have you made any plans yet?" Peter asked, bringing Neal back from his thoughts.

Neal reached inside his suit and pulled out two tickets and handed them to Peter.

"Paris? Wow." Peter handed back the plane tickets. "Have you asked Sara yet?"

"No. I'm asking her tomorrow." Neal put the tickets back in his suit. "Do you think she'll come?" he asked rather seriously.

"Neal, I think she'd be crazy not to," Peter had a reassuring smile on his face.

They sat together for a while, taking in the moment.

"El wants you to come over for dinner Thursday," Peter said after a while. "Think you can make it?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Neal took a sip from his drink. "So, what's in that file?" he gestured to the file next to Peter's elbow.

"This? It's nothing. Just something the Bureau asked me to write up."

"Can I read it?" Neal asked.

Peter nodded and handed Neal the file. He was a bit reluctant to let him read it, but Neal wouldn't read anything he didn't already know.

Neal flipped through this file, which was much different from the first. A few pages highlighted some of the best cases he's closed with Peter. Turning to the last page, he started reading it in his head.

_Neal Caffrey (CC#071885) has successfully completed his four year agreement with the Bureau. Throughout the experience, he has assisted us in numerous high p__rofile cases and provided our office with helpful information on a variety of white collar crimes. During the past four years, friendships and trust have been established between Caffrey and our office, which I believe have been crucial to his reform. In conclusion, Neal Caffrey has been a valuable addition to our team. I have no regrets. _

"Peter," Neal put down the file.

"Right when you started, the higher ups wanted me to do a report about working with you," Peter explained, "I should have told you about it, but I didn't really think anything of it until recently."

"No, that's fine. I'm not mad. I just," Neal struggled for words, "it was very well written. Good job."

"Thank you," Peter smiled. Knowing that Neal approved of the paper meant a whole lot. "I send it in to D.C. on Monday. It'll probably be used during some conferences or something."

"That's nice."

Silence overtook them. It was a while before Peter looked at his watch.

"We should probably head home. I can drop you off at June's."

"That'd be great."

Peter threw some cash on the table and walked out with Neal. They both knew the upcoming week was going to be tough.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came and went. And much to Jones' disappointment, no prank from Neal yet. The rest of the week was filled with piles of mortgage fraud and bond forgery cases. They weren't the type of cases Neal hoped to finish his sentence out with, but he'll take what he can get.

Before any of them knew it, it was Friday. Today was the day.

The night before, Neal joined Elizabeth and Peter for a final goodbye dinner, though no goodbyes were actually spoken. It seemed like they were all putting it off until the very last moment.

Neal stood in Peter's office. The anklet was about to come off for good.

Peter looked down at the small key in his hands. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Neal lifted his left foot and placed it on the chair in front of Peter's desk. Peter stepped over and inserted the key into the anklet. There was a soft beep and then it unlocked. Peter pulled the anklet away from Neal and put it on his desk.

"Congratulations," Peter smiled. "You feel any different?" he joked.

Neal laughed. "Nope. Probably not until I get out of the office. Have I ever told you that it feels like a giant fishbowl in here with all these glass walls?"

Peter laughed too. "As a matter of fact, you have. But I can see where you're coming from."

Their laughing died down and they both avoided each other's eyes. It was then that Neal knew this was the proper time to say bye.

"I guess this is goodbye." Neal finally looked up at Peter, who caught his eyes too. His mind flashed back to that day on the hanger. Gosh, it seemed so long ago; so much has changed.

Peter looked up at Neal. Just like that day at the hanger, he was finding it hard to let Neal go. "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away—"

"And going away means forgetting," Neal finished. "Peter Pan," he had a wistful smile on his face.

Peter nodded. "I can quote, just like the little guy." He winced inside, realizing he brought up Mozzie. After Mozzie left, Neal and Peter made an unspoken agreement not to talk about him. But the reference flew over Neal.

Neal held out a hand. "Thank you, Peter. These have been the best four years of my life." _Even if I didn't realize it at first._

Peter took hold of Neal's hand and they shook. "I can honestly say the same."

What happened next, surprised Peter, and probably even Neal himself. Neal pulled Peter in for a brotherly hug, hoping that would express the words he couldn't manage to say. When they pulled apart, it was obvious both were obviously trying to hold themselves together. But being the men that they are, they tried to ignore it. Neal self-consciously wiped his eyes a couple of times and Peter let him while he did the same.

After a moment, Neal spoke. "Walk me out?"

"Of course."

Peter and Neal left the small office and traveled down into the bullpen. Right as Neal pushed the door open, someone started clapping. Turning around, they saw Jones standing up, clapping. Diana stood up next and did the same. The surrounding agents and clerks all looked around at each other and nodded in agreement. They started clapping too. Even Hughes came out of his office and joined in.

Neal couldn't believe what he was seeing. The whole FBI White Collar office was clapping—_for him._ He turned to Peter, and saw that he had a big smile on his face and was also clapping.

Soon the clapping slowed down and eventually stopped. Neal gave a nod to Jones and Diana and mouthed _Thank you._ Peter pushed open the doors and they walked over to the elevator. Neal pushed the button and waited for the elevator to reach the 21st floor.

"Wow, that was…"

"Something?" Peter cut off.

Neal laughed. "Well, I was going to say nice, but yeah, it was something."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Neal stepped inside and faced Peter.

"I'll keep you up to date. You know, send some postcards."

"That'd be great," Peter nodded.

"I'll see you around, Peter." Neal pushed the ground floor button inside the elevator.

"Yeah," Peter smiled, mostly because he didn't know what else to say. He turned to walk away when he realized something was missing. "Wait, Neal!" he called out, maybe a bit too loudly.

Neal stopped the elevator doors from closing and stepped out halfway from the elevator. "What's wrong?"

"Your hat. You left it in my office." Peter gestured inside. "I can go run in and get—"

"No, no, it's fine." Neal smiled, "You can hold on to it for me. I trust you."

"Oh…okay." Peter was shocked.

Neal stepped inside the elevator, still smiling, and let the doors close.

Peter stood there, alone. Neal was gone, but he'd come back soon.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Since these are much shorter than what I usually do, I decided to post the one's I've already written up! I'll be working on more and get them up soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
